


Janet!verse

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couples and characters added as we go, F/M, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: A compilation of all fics that fit into my Janet!verse.





	1. How Janet came to be

**Author's Note:**

> The original Janet story was deleted for the purposes of revision. This will be a compilation, it will probably be non linear, and it will include all of my future bat kids.

It had been almost a week since this baby ended up on their door step. And honestly he was still trying to figure out why him.

Well, he knew why, he was wealthy, he could provide for her.

But why _him?_

Why not Dick, or Bruce? One of them was way more capable of caring for her.

“Tim?”

He tried to turn on the couch as the apartment door opened, Kon striding in with two grocery bags, but the baby whined.

“How’s the little munchkin?” Kon asked, leaning over to kiss the crown on Tim’s head.

“She’s fussy,” Tim said, tilting his head back so Kon could kiss his forehead. “She needs a nap.”

“Do you want me to take her?” Kon asked as he headed into the kitchen to put the groceries away. He was very good with her, had been staying home with her all week.

“Please,” Tim sighed. “I haven’t had time to run through the tests I needed to.”

“Here,” Kon came back in, leaving the non-perishables on the counter so he could take the baby from his boyfriend’s arms. “What’s the matter, peanut? Tired?”

Tim smiled as he got up to go to the bedroom where his laptop was open on the bed. Kon was so good with babies and kids, and it gave him hope for the future whenever they decided to adopt kids.

Years from then. They were 19, that was way too young. They weren’t even looking at marriage yet, despite being together for 4 years. They were just enjoying living together and having sex in whatever room they wanted.

He had been running a DNA sample from the baby through a database, the bat database of criminals in the city, and he came up with nothing, so he had to run it through the whole bat database and it was taking hours to match and compare.

And of course, he’d had to stop because they ran out of baby formula and were running low on diapers, and Conner had to go to the store because he was less likely to be recognized by paparazzi buying baby supplies. And from his estimation, the baby was only three months oldish, so she couldn’t really be left alone.

He opened his laptop and continued running the program, letting it work while he looked over his tablet at some WE work that he had been neglecting.

Kon came strolling in, placing the baby in the bassinet in the corner.

“She’s asleep,” He whispered, coming to lay on the bed. “You wanna make out a little?”

“Babe,” Tim whined, trying to be quiet while Kon leaned in to kiss his neck. “I’ve got work to do.”

“What if I say please and blow you?” He asked, sitting back a bit.

“There’s a baby, right there,” Tim said, pointing. It was a little difficult for them to be intimate, but it wasn’t forever and it’s not like they hadn’t gone a week before.

“Living room?” Kon asked, brows raised in question.

“Sure,” Tim nodded, and the pair were about to hop off of the bed when his laptop pinged. “In a minute.”

The both settled back down to look at the screen, surprised to find not just one match, but two.

_DNA Match: Red Robin A.K.A. Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne_

_DNA Match: Superboy 1 A.K.A. Conner Kent_

Tim briefly read through their profiles, what parts of her DNA matched the two of them, still trying to process not only why but how. And who.

“She’s ours?” Kon asked, furrowing his brows. “How is that even possible?”

Tim pursed his lips, trying to mull it over in his head. It was possible, that was the whole reason Conner was alive. But…

He had _tried._ And it didn’t _work._

“There’s only one person I know that has access to the materials and technology to pull this off,” Tim mumbled, glancing up at the bassinet. She had Kon’s sleeping patterns, which was dead to the world.

“Luthor?” Kon asked, and Tim nodded. “But why?”

“I don’t know,” Tim shook his head, glaring at the screen. They would have to look into it.

“So what do we do with her?” Kon asked, nodding towards the bassinet. Tim blinked, had been trying to figure that out himself, since she had been left outside his apartment door. But now, he had a wrench in his plans, he couldn’t give her back to her parents.

 _He_ was her parent.

“I don’t know,” Tim shook his head. “I think I need some help.”

* * *

 

They hadn’t actually told anyone that they had been taking care of a baby, so explaining to Bruce hadn’t been easy.

But now he and Tim were on the couch trying to find some kind of security footage, hack into somewhere, find anything on Luthor that might tell them _why._

While Kon sat on the blanket on the floor, baby in his arms, rocking her back and forth, swaying himself side to side.

“I haven’t seen any reports of him lately, at least nothing negative,” Bruce shook his head, glancing up as Kon cooed at something the baby did. “I suspect this may take a bit of infiltration to access.”

“I was worried about that,” Tim sighed, following Bruce’s eyes. Kon’s legs were crossed, and he was holding the baby perpendicular to himself. She was reaching up, babbling her baby nonsense, and Kon was humming to her, making faces. He felt the corner of his lips quirk up.

“Whatever Luthor does is league business,” Bruce said, rising, straightening his tie. He had gone into work that morning despite it being a Saturday. “I will leave it up to you how you’d like to handle the child.”

“Well, I don’t want to put her in the system,” Tim shook his head. “Not only is that not fair to her, and we still might need her, but if she has Kryptonian in her, I don’t want to raise any suspicion if she develops any powers.”

“Very well,” Bruce nodded, heading towards the door. “If you need help, let me know. I’m not sure how long you’ll have her.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” Tim said, smiling as Bruce let himself out.

“She has your eyes, Tim.”

“Huh?” Tim turned back around, focusing on Kon. He had adjusted her so she was resting on the floor on her back, and he was on his stomach leaning over her. She was reaching up, grabbing at his nose.

“She has your eyes,” Kon repeated.

Tim got up from the couch and sat down beside the baby, and he supposed they did have the same eyes. A lighter blue than Kon’s, more sky than ocean.

“So if she’s ours, can we give her a name?” Kon asked, looking over at Tim. “I mean, we can’t call her munchkin forever.”

“I don’t anticipate we’ll have her forever,” Tim furrowed his brows.

“Tim, stop looking at her like a case,” Kon said, turning back to her, placing soft kisses on her tummy. “She’s a baby, and she’s our baby whether we like it or not. It’s not fair to her to not give her a name.”

Tim pursed his lips.

“What were you thinking?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Kon shrugged. “I always figured when we had kids, we’d just know.”

“You’ve thought about us having kids?” Tim asked, and sure he had too, but they’d never really talked about it.

“Of course,” Kon nodded. “Tim I love you, I want to have kids with you one day.”

Tim nodded.

“Or maybe that day is today.”

“Conner, no-“

“But Tim, look at her,” Kon said, scooping the baby up and rolling onto his back so she was laying on his chest. “It’s not her fault. She just exists, she deserves parents that love her.”

“But, Kon, we don’t even know if she’s stable and healthy,” Tim sighed, reaching out to run a hand over her back. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to get too attached to her until we know if she’ll be okay to grow.”

“I’m not going to do that to her, Tim,” Kon shook his head. “Clark did that to me, I don’t want to do that to her.”

And Kon was right, Tim knew. The baby wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. But they were so young, they couldn’t just have her.

But no one else could either. She was theirs, part of them.

And there was a time when that was all Tim wanted was a piece of Conner in a little baby.

“What about naming her after Ma?” Tim asked, and Kon pursed his lips for a moment before shaking her head, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“She doesn’t feel like a Martha,” He said, looking back down at her. “She has your eyes. What about Janet?”

Tim sighed, knowing that not only did the baby have his eyes, he had his mother’s eyes. She turned and looked at him, giving him a gummy smile and reaching out for him.

“What do you think?” He asked, reaching out to take her, settle her in his lap. “Do you like Janet?”

She giggled.

“Hear that, munchkin?” Kon asked, stretching up to kiss her nose. “You’ve got a name.”


	2. How Damian became an uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 2 months after they find Janet. One of the main reasons I wanted to redo this series was because Jon suddenly was in existence, and he's an important character. But also, part of Lex's plan is generally to see who would be stronger, a child raised by a loving family or a child out of a tube, like Kon. (side note, the clark being a teething toy thing came to me because my various familial infants used to love my character case of superman on my phone, it was their favorite teething toy.)

“Janet, honey, don’t touch that,” Tim said as he scooped her up from where she was crawling towards the computer wires. The cave wasn’t baby proof.

It had taken them months to track down a Cadmus type lab where Janet may have come from. Bruce had to run a few more tests on her before they went out to the location that evening.

The little girl whined, putting a fist in her mouth to gnaw on. She was teething and they hadn’t been able to find a teething toy that helped.

“I know, your mouth hurts, huh?” Tim asked, bouncing her gently. The only thing she had chewed on that helped was actually Kon’s fingers, but he was getting ready to head out with Bruce and Clark. They’d swap when he was done so he could suit up too.

“Let me try,” Clark said, reaching for the girl. Tim gladly let him take her, watching as he bounced her gently. “You’ve got some teeth coming in, huh?”

Janet grabbed at his hand, bringing it to her mouth to gnaw on. Apparently supers made a good teething toy.

“Do you have her?” He asked, and Clark nodded.

“Yeah, go get ready,” Clark said, waving him off. “You’re gonna spend time with Grandpa and Papa, right? We’ll be fine.”

Tim smiled softly, heading for the locker rooms. Clark had taken to being a grandfather right away, which was odd because he was not usually the one who loved children as much as Bruce. The bat on the other hand had kept his distance, but it did very little because Janet adored him.

“Hey, where’s the munchkin?” Kon asked as he wiggled into his jeans. They were very tight, and honestly, Tim still didn’t know how he didn’t just split them all the time.

“Clark’s got her,” He said, opening his own locker and starting to strip his t-shirt. “She’s chewing on him.”

“We should ask Ma about Clark’s teething, maybe she’ll know what to do,” Kon suggested, and Tim nodded. She was about five months now, by estimation, and it wasn’t like she was going anywhere. She’d be teething for a while as each little tooth came in.

“She got some kind of strength from her Daddy,” Tim said, pulling on his leggings. They had resolved themselves to having her, being parents. It wasn’t ideal, but Janet was a very good baby, and they were past the newborn stage when it was harder.

“Yeah, well she looks just like her Dad,” Kon said as he started to leave the locker room, pressing a kiss to the crown of Tim’s head as he left.

It wasn’t too bad, being parents, Tim felt. Kon was amazing with her, seemed like he was born to be a father. Tim was coming around to the idea, found that it was actually kind of fun sometimes. He had yet to take her out into the world, was sure there’d be a media storm.

After tonight, they would decide what would happen. Not that any harm would come to her on purpose, but by going to the location they could find out how she was made and if she was stable enough to live a normal life.

After all, Bizarro and Conner were cut from the same cloth.

Tim rushed out of the locker room once he was suited up, cowl still down. Janet reached out for him, and he gladly took her from her grandpa, swaying her a bit.

“What are we doing with her while we’re gone?” Kon asked, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“Jon and Damian are upstairs, I’m sure they’re more than capable of watching her,” Tim said, heading for the elevator. Damian was 14 now, Jon 12, that was old enough to baby sit.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kon asked, and even Bruce turned to stare at his son with raised brows.

“Positive. I’ll be right back,” Tim hurried into the elevator and rode it upstairs where the boys were having a sleep over. He strode out, headed for one of the living rooms. “Oh Uncle Damian!”

“Stop calling me that!”

Tim followed the sound of the shout, knew Damian didn’t like the uncle title because ‘you are not my brother, that child is not related to me’ but Jon liked being an uncle. It balanced.

“Hey, guys, I need to ask a favor of you,” Tim said as he walked in, bouncing Janet on his hip as she fussed. “Can you watch Janet while we go on a mission? It’s just for tonight.”

“Why can’t Grayson or Todd watch her?” Damian asked, setting his game controller down. “We are not baby sitters.”

“No, but you’re her uncles,” Tim said, setting her down between the two boys. “Can I trust you to just watch her for tonight? Her bag is in my old room upstairs.”

“We’ll watch her, Mr. Drake,” Jon nodded, already leaning over to cuddle the baby.

“You can call me Tim, Jon,” Tim chuckled. “But thank you. I promise, she’s an easy baby. You be good for your uncles, Janie, Daddy and I will be back in the morning.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. She started to whine, didn’t like when her dads left the room. The only exception was Clark because he and Conner looked similar enough.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ll be back soon, I love you,” Tim said, scooping her up once more to cuddle her and pepper her face with kisses. “Thank you boys so much.”

He set her back down, listening to her whine as he left until he could hear Damian grumbling about it, chuckling to himself.

* * *

 

“I give you two a gift and this is how you thank me?”

Tim and Conner turned from where they were hacking into the computer. Well Red Robin was doing the hacking, Superboy was keeping watch. Not very well apparently.

“Lex.” Superboy said, straightening up.

“Good comeback,” Tim scoffed, glancing at the computer. It wasn’t done downloading information.

“Why did you give us the baby?” Kon asked, crossing his arms. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing is wrong with her, my boy,” Lex shook his head. “See, I’ve been toying with an experiment. I want to see how she grows naturally, as opposed to how I developed you.”

“And why did you need our DNA to do that?” Tim asked.

“I had some laying around,” Lex shrugged. Tim scrunched up his face. That was unsettling.

“Well why us? Why didn’t you raise her then?” Kon asked.

“I felt it best to give you your daughter. I’m not one for children,” Lex shook his head. “When she is grown, I will examine her again and see how she compares to my other experiments.”

“You’re not going to touch her,” Kon snarled, and Lex chuckled.

“Touchy,” He said. “You didn’t think I was just giving you the child, did you? She’s a loan.”

“No, she’s ours. And you try to take her, I’ll snap you in half,” Tim growled. They didn’t have much more time to argue as the computer beeped. He tore his thumb drive out of the computer and Kon didn’t even wait before he was gathering him up in his arms and flying off.

* * *

 

Clark and Bruce were going over the information in the cave, and while Tim wanted to stay and help, he and Conner wanted to go check on their daughter.

It was in the early hours of the morning, so he assumed she was asleep, but where was the question.

Turns out, Damian’s room.

Tim pushed the door open gently, saw that Jon was asleep on one side of the bed. He slept like Conner, and it made him smile. Beside him, Damian was awake, but had Janet sprawled on his chest, fast asleep. She also slept like Conner, sprawled.

“Hey,” Tim whispered, and Damian blinked at him. He had been messing with his phone while his other hand was stroking Janet’s back, keeping her in place. “Did she behave for you two?”

“She was not horrible,” Damian said, and Tim smiled at that too.

“Here, we’ll take her,” Kon said, starting to step into the room, but Damian tightened his grip.

“I’m more than capable of watching a sleeping infant,” He said, glaring at the man. Tim tried not to laugh.

“Suit yourself,” Tim shrugged, motioning for Kon to follow him out. “If you want me to come get her, just text me, okay?”

Damian nodded, and Tim shut the door on their way out.

“I guess he changed his mind about being an uncle,” Tim said with a smirk as they made their way back to the cave. “I knew they could watch her.”


End file.
